


Everything's fine

by KartenK



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KartenK/pseuds/KartenK
Summary: Yuri raccompagne Makkachin dans la chambre de Victor, et puis tant qu'il y est, il y reste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> L'action se situe entre l'épisode 4 et l'épisode 5.

Pour la quatrième fois cette semaine, Yuri Katsuki se réveilla vers minuit à cause de Vic. Non, pas Vic : Makkachin. Ce chien trouvait le moyen de se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre et venait se blottir contre lui. La première fois, Yuri n'avait pas vraiment été surpris. Dans le brouillard onirique, il avait simplement pensé que c'était son chien à lui, sans réaliser que cela était impossible -pour une raison évidente. Quand cette raison trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa conscience, et qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était « que » Makkachin, il avait sentit son cœur s'alourdir et avait entouré le caniche des ses bras. Ce-dernier l'avait vite réconforté par sa simple présence chaleureuse, et Yuri n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, Makkachin n'était plus là et Yuri se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé -sans pour autant s'attarder sur la question. Alors le soir même, Makkachin s'assura que Yuri ne doute plus. Il pris soin de le rejoindre plus tôt, pour être sûr qu'il ne dorme pas encore. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Yuri avait alors tourné la tête et observé le chien de son coach s'approcher. C'était fou comme il ressemblait à Vic. En même temps, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisi cette race à l'époque, mais plus que ça : les deux chiens se confondaient même dans leur comportement. Cette fois, Yuri ne laissa pas Makkachin s'éterniser et il le raccompagna dans la chambre de son maître.

La troisième fois, Makkachin se présenta aux alentours de la même heure, et commença à faire la tête dès que Yuri se leva. Le chien persistait à vouloir rester avec lui, alors Yuri dû faire l'aller-retour plusieurs fois. Certes, c'était adorable, chaque fois qu'il quittait Makkachin des yeux était un déchirement et il l'aurait bien laissé s'allonger dans son lit. Mais quand Makkachin était avec lui, il n'était pas avec Victor. Ces deux-là s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup, et hormis le fait que Victor piquerait probablement une crise de jalousie tant il était possessif, Yuri savait que Makkachin lui manquait aussi sincèrement.

En ramenant Makkachin ce quatrième soir, Yuri remarqua que, cette fois, la lumière était allumée dans la chambre de son coach. En effet, Victor ne dormait pas encore, il était en tailleur sur son lit en train de travailler. En voyant entrer Yuri comme dans un moulin -ce qui était presque une habitude, il fallait l'admettre- avec Makkachin, il l'interrogea du regard.

« Il persiste à vouloir dormir avec moi », expliqua Yuri.

Victor se mit à rire. Il ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son chien qui se précipita dedans. Ignorant Yuri, il se mit à le caresser et à lui parler.

« Alors comme ça, tu préfères être avec Yuri ? C'est pour ça que tu me faisais faux-bond ? »

Victor fit la moue en fixant Makkachin, comme s'il essayait d'obtenir des excuses -Yuri ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'efficacité de cette méthode. Victor marmonna un mot en russe avant de retrouver son sourire et d'embrasser Makkachin. Voilà, il était pardonné.

« Oh, après tout, je te comprends. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien m'inviter dans le lit de Yuri. »

Pas besoin de jeter un œil sur le jeune homme resté debout dans l'entrée pour savoir son embarras Victor ne s'en priva pas pour autant. Ça aurait été dommage de manquer les touches de rouge qui lui montèrent aux joues suite à cette déclaration. Victor enchaîna l'air de rien.

« Tu vas rester ici toute la nuit ? », s'enquit Victor.

Cette fois, Yuri rougissait clairement.

« Non, je- »

Yuri fit mine de partir et aussitôt, Makkachin sauta du lit et le rejoint près de la porte.

« Enfin.. je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... »

Si on lui demandait, Yuri aurait été incapable d'expliquer comment, exactement, il s'était retrouvé sous les draps de Victor, allongé aux côtés de celui-ci. Makkachin s'était installé au bout du lit et dormait profondément, comme satisfait d'avoir réussi à garder Yuri près de lui à force de harcèlement -il faudrait tout de même lui apprendre que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on parvenait à ses fins. Pour sa part, Yuri était plus éveillé qu'endormi. En plein milieu de la nuit, il sentit les bras de Victor l'entourer et son torse se coller à lui. Après ça, il se fit encore plus soucieux.

Il avait beau se sentir étrangement bien dans cette situation nouvelle, il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller. Parce que s'il s'endormait maintenant, tout cela allait s'éteindre et il serait déjà le lendemain sans qu'il n'ait conscience du temps qui passe, sans qu'il ne puisse profiter du présent. Et quand Victor le serra plus fort, ce fut de toutes autres appréhensions qui le gardèrent éveillé. A peu près les mêmes responsable du mur qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur. S'il se laissait aller, Victor n'allait-il pas en attendre _plus_ ? Car c'était bien ce qui venait après, normalement. Sauf que si Yuri avait dansé sur son éros, cela n'avait rien changé au fait qu'il n'était pas prêt et ne souhaitait pas aller jusque _là_. Ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, et il avait peur que Victor ne le comprenne pas, ne l'accepte pas. Et c'était ça, plus que le reste, plus que la chaleur de ce corps, plus que le plaisir de cette intimité, qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Il entendait les respirations profondes de Makkachin et de Victor tandis qu'il fixait le mur en se crispant de plus en plus. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir apprécier ce moment sans se prendre la tête -diable, il aurait envoyé promené du porc pané si cela lui donnait la tranquillité d'esprit.

La faible voix de Victor, murmurée à son oreille, faillit le faire sursauter. Victor dû sentir les contractions de ses muscles et il desserra son étreinte en répétant sa question.

« Ça ne va pas ?

-Hm. »

Au début, il n'avait pas voulu répondre du tout. Faire semblant de dormir était facile. Puis même s'il n'était pas crédible, il savait que Victor n'insisterait pas. Mais il avait décidé de s'ouvrir, au moins un petit peu, et ça passait par le fait d'arrêter avec son évitement systématique.

« Tu veux que je te lâche ?

-Non ! Non, c'est pas ça. »

Ce que c'était, Yuri n'était pas sûr de savoir le formuler. C'était confus, et mettre des mots sur ses ressentis n'avait jamais été son fort. Alors la communication avait toujours été difficile. Sauf avec Victor. Victor ne lui demandait pas de longues explications, il ne lui posait pas de questions précises. Il le laissait dévoiler ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Comme s'il avait tout compris en le voyant sur la glace dans cette vidéo. Comme s'il avait tout vu et s'était donné pour mission d'aider Yuri à se comprendre lui-même.

« Je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne veuilles. »

Yuri sourit. Voilà, comme il pensait : il n'avait même pas la pression de devoir expliquer ce qu'il ne cernait pas complètement. C'était simple et réconfortant à entendre. Et ça aurait pu suffire à le calmer et à lui permettre de s'endormir, mais il pensait que Victor méritait une meilleure réponse que des marmonnements vagues. Puis Victor avait dit vouloir connaître ses secrets, et il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de copine parce que je m'en fiche. »

Cette fois, ce fut Victor qui sourcilla. Puisqu'il était resté maître de ses émotions, il semblait à Yuri qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, comme si rien dans ces paroles n'était particulier. Et même dans sa réponse, Victor conserva le ton monocorde de Yuri, comme s'ils discutaient du beau temps.

« C'est un poil misogyne, s'amusa-t-il.

-Non, je veux dire, je ne me fiche pas d' _elles_. Mais de la relation des rencards, des contraintes, de tout ça. Je pense que ça pourrait me plaire, mais pas avec n'importe qui, et d'une certaine manière. Je pense..

-Je vois.

-Vraiment ? Parce que tu es plutôt du genre à enchaîner les relations et alors.. je me disais que.. hm.. »

Yuri hésitait, incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans sa pensée et de trouver les bons mots, alors Victor pris la liberté de le couper.

« Si, je comprends. Tout ne convient pas à tout le monde, et y a pas de raison que ça échappe à la règle. »

Yuri resta bouche bée. Parce que cette idée toute simple -l'idée que chacun était différent, avec des envies différentes, des limites différentes- ne lui avait même pas traversée l'esprit. Se retrouver face à cette vérité, c'était beau, et encore plus émouvant que cela venait de Victor -d'une certaine façon, aux yeux de Yuri, cela avait une importance capitale. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait -car s'il avait pris la peine de s'interroger deux secondes sur son action, la gêne l'aurait paralysé pour les dix années à venir-, Yuri se dégagea des bras de Victor et se retourna afin d'être face à lui. Il était un peu plus vers le haut du lit, alors il pencha la tête doucement et frôla de ses lèvres le front de Victor, ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux.

« Quoi ? C'était si ringard que ça ?, demanda Victor en riant à moitié.

-Non. _Everything's fine_. »


End file.
